Fool Me Once (Prologue Chapter 1)
by 3crazystalkers
Summary: Jodie was a normal teenage girl with a crush. Aeidan was the quarterback of the football team and hardly knew Jodie existed, until one day. Jodie's dream come true but she's unable to remember the rest of the night. What happened to her on this "date" with Aeidan? With help of friends, Jodie will learn the truth. But maybe the truth isn't what she wanted.


Prologue

His dark brown hair wet with sweat. He stopped running and threw the ball on the ground. the crowd roared, and I stood up and cheered for the team never taking my eyes off of him. Aeidan.  
Aeidan was the quarterback of the football team. As we sat back down I watched as Aeidan's best friend Jake, kick the ball through the field goal. Aeidan and Jake were in football together, they  
did everything together. It was kinda weird because Jake had been my best friend throughout third grade, but when my mother passed away three years ago, he just mysteriously stopped talking to me.  
This year, Jake and I had all four blocks together. Which, coincidentally, Aeidan has too. It was sophomore year and hopefully the year that Aeidan finally noticed my existence in the universe.  
I'm pretty sure that he's never even seen me before. He looks at me occasionally but its always like he's just staring through me.  
I was snapped back into reality by the crowd screaming wildly. It was the first football game of the season and they had just won it. Last year, we went to championships, but we lost our  
last game against the Tigers. Snotty kids they are. All they care about is themselves. Not that there aren't any of them here because believe me there are. Take Laura Males for example. She is  
the captain of the cheerleaders and a total slut. She's slept with just about every guy in the school, minus the football team. Last year, Laura had been talking shit about the football team  
which lead them to make a pact to never have any "sexual interaction" with her.  
As the people left the stadium, I waited for a minute. Everything was so peaceful, so calm, so quiet. It was like everything wrong with this world was right for just that moment. I  
opened my eyes and looked around. No one was there. everybody had left and gone home. I leaned back in the bleachers and stared up at the beautiful full moon that was out. It must be late.  
I leaned to the side and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I pushed the home button and the screen lit up showing a picture of Maddy and I with our arms around each other. Maddy has been  
my best friend since my mother passed away. When Jake stopped talking to me, Maddy had been the only one who would give me the time of day. The time above it shown 10:30. Ugh I slipped  
my phone back into my pocket and stood up. I took a last glance around the area when something caught my eye. There was a random person sitting on the away team's bleachers. I couldn't  
quite tell but they appeared to be a boy. He stood up and walked towards me. It seemed that as he got closer it got darker leaving me unable to make out any of his physical traits. He was  
approaching quickly. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. I stared in horror as he swiftly climbed the stairs skipping every other step. I closed my eyes and listened as he jumped  
up row by row and counted. When he reached my floor I remained as I was until I could feel him breathing on my neck. I dared myself to open my eyes and I saw the most amazing baby blue eyes  
staring back at me. He just stood there looking into my own brown eyes for a moment. Then I felt him move. He was reaching into his own pocket to find something. I watched as he pulled out two  
small pills. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. It was as if my feet were glued to the ground with the world's stickiest glue. He brought his hand that had the pills up to my mouth. I tried to  
resist. I held my mouth shut as tight as I could, and tried to shake away from him when I felt myself open my mouth. I stared in horror as he gently slid the pills onto my tongue. I closed my  
mouth. He backed away so that the only the outline of his figure could be seen. Then I heard him. His voice like an angel. It was soft and kind but stern at the same time. "Swallow." he said and  
without warning I swallowed the pills. I stood there for a moment watching his outline running across the field, when he suddenly stopped. He turned around and looked back at me. I couldn't see  
them, but I felt his sweet blue eyes boring into my skin. Then, without warning, he vanished. I stood there for a moment just trying to process what had just happened when I felt myself numbing.  
I remembered the pills he had slipped in my mouth. I began to worry. What could he have given me? Was it some kind of poison? Why does he want to kill me?  
I thought about all of the guys in the school with blue eyes, yet none of them were as stunning or beautiful as that boy's eyes were. I felt my legs numbing until I couldn't feel my legs.  
I fell to my knees and my head fell back onto the next row of bleachers. I then felt myself slip away into unconsciousness.

Chapter 1

I awoke in my warm bed. I sat up and grasped my head. It was throbbing. How could that have happened? How had I even gotten home last night? I sat there trying hard to remember what had  
happened the night before but I just couldn't get past the crowd cheering. We had won our first game but that didn't explain why my head was aching with each throb. I looked over at my clock that  
read 6:57 A.M. My eyes widened and I shot up. I had to get ready for school. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a pink lace top. I added a jean jacket and ran to the bathroom. I brushed down my frizzy  
brown hair. I applied my make up quickly and pulled on some silver sandals. Then, I pounded downstairs where I found my bag lying on the counter. I opened it and began digging around for my keys.  
While I was searching, I heard footsteps quickly approaching. Finally, I turned around to see who it was. It was my father. "Dad, what are you doing here shouldn't you have left for work like an  
hour ago?" I asked pointing at the clock. My dad just stared at me part in shock, part confused, and part tired. "Jodie, sweetheart, today is Saturday. I don't have work today you know that. Why  
are you thumping through the house?" He asked. "I uh, I just thought it was Monday. Sorry dad." I answered looking down at my feet as my face grew red with embarrassment. He let out a big sigh.  
"It's okay, just try to keep track of the days next time okay?" he asked but it was more of an order. "Yes, sir." I replied. He looked at me for a moment and then nodded. He turned around and walked  
back into his bedroom. I scanned the room realizing how tired I was. I walked over to the coffee maker and brewed some coffee.  
When I was finished, I grabbed a mug and filled it nearly to the brim. I then got the creamer out of the fridge and poured an unusually large amount of cream into the cup. I mixed it up and  
gently sipped from the cup. I savored the sweet taste. Putting a bunch of cream into my coffee whenever I was in pain or tired always made me feel better. I walked back over to my bag and grabbed  
my phone. I walked through the house until I reached the entertainment room. I set my half empty mug on the coffee table, and sat on the couch. As I pushed the button the picture of Maddy and I  
was covered with messages from her. I unlocked my phone and dialed her number. As soon as the first ring began, she answered. "Jodie? Are you okay? I was gonna drive you home last night but you  
never came to my car." she said frantically. "Maddy, calm down. I guess my dad picked me up or something because I didn't drive to school yesterday." I responded.  
"Oh, so you called your dad and asked him to pick you up when I told you I would give a ride home?" She asked, her voice sounded really agitated. "No. Maddy, I don't remember how I got home  
last nigh I-"  
"Were you drinking!" she asked now more surprised. "No. I wasn't drinking I just don't remember anything happening after we won the game. It was like it never happened." I told her. "Hmmmm."  
She was obviously trying to think of any other logical reason I wouldn't remember last night because Maddy has always been that kind of person. She would grow up to be a great lawyer because she has  
to see reason behind everything. If there was no support then she didn't agree. "Are you sure you weren't drinking last night?" she asked one more time. "Yes Maddy, I am positive that I was not  
drinking last night." I said to her this time I was the one getting annoyed. "Sorry, sorry. You sound tired. Maybe you will remember after a little more sleep." She said optimistically. "Yeah, you're  
probably right." I agreed with her. "Okay darling you have a good days rest and text me after you're woken up." She said lightly.  
"Thanks Maddy." I said hanging up the phone. I set my phone on the table and laid back on the couch. I stared up at the ceiling. How on Earth could I have gotten home? I tried to think of  
anyone who would've driven me home but the only people I can come back to are myself, Maddy, and my father. Maybe I couldn't find Maddy's car so I called my dad and asked him to pick me up. No, If  
I couldn't find Maddy's car I would've just texted her not my dad.  
Not wanting to think about it anymore, I slid my phone back into my pocket and poured out what was left of my now cold coffee. I climbed the stairs silently, and entered my room. My clothes  
from yesterday were strewn across the room. I picked them up and threw them into my hamper. Then, I pulled out my stool, and sat at my keyboard. For my birthday last year, I had told my dad that I  
wanted a piano and he mistakenly got me a keyboard. It wasn't the same but I guess it's better than nothing at all. I began to play William Tell Overture. It was the first song I had ever learned  
how to play and it often soothed me. When I played the keyboard it seemed as if there wasn't a care in the world. I kept the volume down low so that only I could hear the sweet sounds coming from  
the instrument. I had been in chorus since I started middle school, but it was never enough. For two years I took piano lessons until my dad decided to stop paying for them. I don't guess I can  
really blame him though. We don't exactly have all the money in the world without my mom.  
Throughout the morning I alternated between playing the keyboard and lying in my bed. I couldn't sleep so i'd just lie there and think. It was something that I did often when I was confused  
about something. I also loved to write, but I had recently lost interest. At about noon I texted Maddy and asked her if she wanted to go get something to eat, and then go to the library. A minute  
later, she responded saying that she would be ready in ten minutes.  
I went back downstairs and grabbed my bag. As I was walking out the door my dad called for me to be careful as he always did. I had just gotten my license months ago, and he is still waiting  
for me to do something wrong but I won't. I wouldn't do anything to get my baby taken away. I opened the door that connected to the garage to reveal my midnight blue Toyota Corolla. I unlocked the  
car and stepped in. This was probably my favorite possession. My dad had agreed to put the down payment on it if I made the rest of the payments, which was easy considering I get about $300 a month  
until i graduate from high school, or turn 18. I put the key in the ignition and switched into reverse. I backed out of the garage as the door opened up. I was a c  
areful driver. Partly because I  
had just gotten my license and partly because I am sort of a perfectionist. I drove down the road in silence occasionally singing along to the radio. When I arrived at Maddy's house, she was just  
heading out the door. The handle of her bag was in her mouth and her arms were filled with books. I watched her as she dropped the load of books into the back seat, slam the back door shut, and  
hopped into the front seat. "What?" She asked smiling. "Nothing, nothing at all." I answered. Maddy had beautiful ribbon like hair that shone red in the light. The most amazing part about it was that  
it was all completely natural. She had a stunning face and body as well. She was much prettier than Laura, and they were sort of at war because of that. Maddy could have any guy she wanted, but she  
wasn't like that. She never saw herself as pretty, or smart, or even rich. Trust me, her family consists of nothing but doctors and lawyers. She had all the money in the world yet she never acted  
that way. That is why she is m best friend.  
When we got to Alice's Treats from Wonderland, we sat down at one of the outside tables with a cute white umbrella above us. Surprisingly there were empty tables. This was the place to be.  
Half of the cafe is white and pretty and the other half is dark and mysterious. Maddy was superstitious and had some idea that it was bad luck over by the dark side so, we always sat in the same  
area. After a while of chatting and waiting out waitress came up. "What can I get you two to drink?" she asked with a pleasant smile on her face. "Just water." Maddy and I said in Unision. She gave  
a friendly smile and walked away. A moment later she returned with our glasses of water with a lemon wedge atop each of them. We then ordered our food. When she walked away, Maddy was looking around  
trying to find someone we knew. This cafe was a hotspot, and everyone came to this place whether they were cool or not. "Don't look now but there's Jake and Aeidan 3 o'clock she said pointing in  
their direction.  
I subtly looked over to see Aeidan. He was wearing jeans and a button up shirt. His hair was freshly combed. He always dressed so well. Jake on the other hand looked like he had just woken  
up. His hair was sticking out in all ends, and I don't think it was on purpose. He had a white shirt, and a pair of shorts on. I watched as they sat down exactly opposite of us in the dark area of  
the cafe. "Way to be subtle." She said sarcastically. I was now leaning as if trying to get closer than them. I straightened myself up and looked away from them. "Honestly I do not understand why  
you like him. I mean sure he dresses well but he's a total dick." She said giving me a look of disapproval. "How would you know, hooked up with him recently, Laura?" I asked her jokingly "No, not  
yet, but that hot piece of meat will be mine soon." She replied mocking Laura and her annoying squeaky voice. We both laughed as the waitress brought us our food. I looked at Maddy's salad, and  
then at my own, which had grilled chicken on it. Maddy scowled at my plate. She has been a vegetarian since she visited her grandmother's farm in third grade, and seen a pig slaughtered. I picked  
up a piece of chicken and dramatically put it in my mouth. "Mmmmmm. This is sooo good." I said. She stared in disgust as I finished the food and she pretended to barf. As she took a bite of her own  
salad, I glanced over at the boys. They had sodas in front of them and they were ordering food. Their waitress was dressed exactly like ours except in black instead of white.  
I watched as the waitress walked away, and they began talking. "Bitch alert!" Maddy said through her food. I followed her gaze to see little Miss perfect, Tiffanie strut towards the boys  
with her annoying little yorkie in her pink diamond studded purse. I turned away as she kissed Aeidan on the lips. Then, I looked back at my food. I suddenly had no appetite. Maddy turned and  
watched for a moment then stood up. She pulled out her purse and pulled out two twenties. She gave the waitress one of them to pay for the meal, and the other one as a tip. "Thank you, for putting  
up with us." She said with a smile and we got up. I straightened my jacket and took one last glance at the boys. This time I was pretty sure that I saw Jake look toward me and narrow his eyes as my  
own shot back towards Maddy. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the car.  
When we were out of the parking, I looked at her for a moment. She was examining me. "You took that better than I thought you would've." she said, finally. "Jake saw me looking at them." I  
said blankly staring at the road as I went into the turning lane. "Yah, but he's a dumb ass. He probably didn't realize that you were looking at them." she answered reassuringly. I looked at her for  
a moment trying to see if she actually believed that herself. She seemed pretty convinced. I drove down the road in silence. As the library came into view, Maddy reached over behind her collecting  
all of her books from the back seat. "I can carry some of them if you want. I've only got three books." I offered to her. "No, I may not be a professional athlete like you but I can carry a few  
books." she responded.  
"Well, first of all, i'm no professional athlete. All i do is jump hurdles. Second, you must have twenty books in front of you. At least let me get you a bag." I said. She bagan to open her  
mouth in protest but she closed it again when she realized it was no longer and option. I opened my trunk and pulled an empty bag that I usually kept my own books in. I held it open while she  
dumped her books into the bag, I held it for a moment so that she could fix her already perfect hair, and then handed it off to her. She grabbed it and stood there watching as I grabbed my own  
books and locked the car. After the library, Maddy had a whole new stack of books about the same size if not bigger than the stack she had before, and I had one new book myself. I had no intention  
to read it but Maddy felt 'nerdy' if I didn't check anything out.  
I drove her home and waved goodbye as she carried her books in the bag I has given her. I certainly didn't need it. As soon as her front door closed, I switched the car into reverse and  
pulled out of her driveway. I drove silently home. The sun began lowering, and the sky grew darker. When I got home I grabbed my book, my bag, and my keys and closed the door. Before walking  
inside, I glanced up at the sky. The moon appeared nearly full, but it had obviously began waning. She went in and set her stuff down to greet her father. When she walked into his bedroom, he was  
already sleeping, so I took a stick not and wrote 'got home at 8:34 P.M. and didn't want to wake you.' and stuck it to his alarm clock, because waking dad was a bad idea, but he was also strict  
about being told when she got home. I then locked the doors and climbed the stairs. I took a warm shower and then put on a night gown. I climbed into bed and curled up into the warm blankets and  
pillows. As I closed my eyes, an image of the full moon from the night at the football game flashed into my head for a moment, but then disappeared.


End file.
